Guardia De Centro Comercial
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico satisfecho con su trabajo, tiene problemas para entablar una conversación con una chica, hasta que una idea (algo estúpida) viene a su mente. Cómo resultará?...-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto el peli-naranja mientras la observaba detenidamente impresionado, "¿Cómo una enana tenia semejante fuerza!". AU -One-Shot- Mal summary lo sé xD espero les guste ewe


**Primero que nada no sé que estaba pensando al escribir esto xD ya que, espero que les guste ewe la escribí en el celular así que está más rara que las demás e.e okno :3 en fin…**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

**"-xYx-" **Cambio de escenario.

_Cursiva _\- _Pensamientos_

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, la brisa soplaba levemente, dando ese ambiente frío que tanto odiaba, pero...no podía quejarse, al menos en la tarde no había estado tan mal y eso le era suficiente. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez mientras se cubría la cabeza con la parte superior de la chamarra o si no llegaría tarde al trabajo, y eso no se lo perdonaría ya que era su único sustento, no era un gran trabajo como el de otros profesionales pero para él era el mejor trabajo que había tenido hasta ahora, le gustaba y eso era suficiente para él.

Camino unas dos cuadras hasta llegar a aquel gran lugar, lo recorrió con la mirada como si fuese la primera vez que hubiese puesto un pie en esa zona, a la vez que caminaba. Observo a unas cuantas personas entrar y salir de unos locales, mientras que otras solo caminaban amenamente por los pasillos de ahí. No le extrañaba que hubiese poca gente como la que acostumbra a estar ya que por la hora era de esperarse. Siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar a una persona, pero no cualquier persona. Esta vestía un traje elegante y corbata, tenia el cabello blanquecino, era de tez pálida, siempre traía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, un tipo amable.

-Hola Kurosaki -lo saludo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Ukitake-san...-trato de devolverle el saludo.

-Escucha, hay algo que quiero pedirte -lo miro.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto curioso.

-Veras...quiero que esta vez tu cierres el lugar -el peli-naranja lo escuchaba atentamente- saldré temprano así que no podre hacerlo -se disculpo- ¿Lo harías por mi? -pregunto apenado.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, al fin y al cabo usted es mi jefe, no tiene que preguntarme solo diga -contesto el muchacho.

-Te lo agradezco, veré como recompensar te luego -sonrió.

-No tiene que, es mi trabajo -insistió el joven.

-Como digas -respondió soltando una risita para luego despedirse y marcharse.

Ichigo soltó un leve suspiro para luego caminar por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Observo a unos cuantos grupos de amigos que iban y venían, padres con sus inquietos hijos y una que otra pareja. Siguió su paso por algunos locales los cuales la mayoría seguía abierto, hecho una mirada al rededor para luego ver a lo lejos a uno de sus compañeros, este al parecer sintió su mirada ya que lo volteo a ver y lo saludo, Ichigo le devolvió el gesto. El chico traía el mismo uniforme de él como era de esperarse ya que era unos de los guardias, tenía una larga cabellera roja la cual iba amarrada en una coleta, tenia algunos tatuajes los cuales lo hacían parecer un tipo rudo, y eso ayudaba de mucho cuando de enfrentar a idiotas se trataba.

Sin más siguió su camino por aquella zona. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez se hacía más tarde haciendo así que de a poco la gente se fuera para sus hogares y el lugar poco a poco se fue quedando desolado. Ichigo ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina y al horario ya que llevaba más de un año trabajando ahí, por alguna razón siempre le gusto el turno de noche, le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio que hacia presencia a esas horas de la noche. Eso y que así tenía tiempo para sus "actividades" de la tarde. Rió internamente por lo último, aun no entendía como podía actuar así. Y así la noche transcurrió tranquila sin algún percance o algo fuera de lo normal. El amanecer se acercaba y consigo su hora de salida.

-5:45 AM...-murmuró mientras miraba su reloj.

-No falta mucho para irnos eh? -pregunto divertido su amigo pelirrojo.

-Claro que no -contesto el peli-naranja- ¿Oye y Hisagi e Ikkaku? -pregunto extrañado de no haberlos visto en un buen rato.

-Por ahí ya aparecerán -contesto el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ahh...-atinó a decir.

-Y dime...como va lo de tu "asunto" de la tarde eh? -pregunto socarronamente.

-Igual...-respondió en un suspiro dando a entender que no le gustaba mucho la respuesta.

-Ahhh mi querido Ichigo -dijo en un tono divertido y risueño- si no das el primer paso no llegaras a nada -lo miro.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo cada cinco minutos Renji -respondió con fastidio.

-Pero es cierto, no tengo la culpa que seas un lento -recalco.

-¡Oye! -se quejo.

-En fin, yo que tú me diera prisa, uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar después -lo miro con sorna.

-Lo que digas -respondió secamente tratando de dejar de lado el tema.

Los minutos restantes pasaron y en eso Ukitake llego para luego decirles que podían irse, ellos satisfechos accedieron sin más. Ichigo condujo hasta su apartamento, entro, tiro las llaves junto con su mochila para luego dejarse caer en el sofá.

Con los ojos entre-cerrados por el sueño que sentía miro su reloj.

-6:15 AM...-murmuró para luego soltar un bostezo y así, entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

**-xYx-**

Un chico se encontraba corriendo a través de un parque, el cual era bastante grande y muy concurrido, ya era una rutina de todos los días el hacer eso. Siguió corriendo hasta que de a poco fue llegando al lugar en el le gustaba estar, aminoró el paso hasta parar completamente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego suspirar.

Desvió la mirada como buscando algo alrededor, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Sonrió para luego caminar lentamente y posicionarse tras un árbol con cuidado de no ser visto. Con cautela y sin llamar la atención acecho con la mirada su objetivo. Sonrió internamente por lo que su vista captaba.

Miraba fijamente lo que estaba frente a él, incluso se podía notar en su rostro un leve sonrojo.

-Y... ¿Qué miramos? -pregunto una voz masculina al lado suyo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición! -Murmuró alto- ¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió molesto con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja del enfado y la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

-¿Qué me pasa? Más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Pareces un depravado -comento divertido.

-Ah? Claro que no -se defendió.

-Entonces explícame que es lo que hacías exactamente -dijo con sorna.

-Bueno...eh...solo observaba -desvió la mirada un poco nervioso.

-Y… ¿Qué observabas? -inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que te importa Kaien -respondió fastidiado.

El nombrado soltó una risita.

-Para ser primos somos completamente distintos -comento divertido.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta -comento sarcástico el peli-naranja con cierto tono de fastidio.

Su compañero se limito a responder con un puchero seguido de un resoplo.

-En fin -murmuró para luego desviar la vista hacia donde miraba Ichigo anteriormente- así que... ¿Observabas a la lectora? -lo miro burlón.

-¿Lectora? ¿Así le pusiste? -Pregunto incrédulo.

-Pues que acaso no es obvio -entre-cerro los ojos mientras señalaba un lugar bajo un árbol de cerezo a unos tres metros de donde estaban, justo donde se podía observar a una chica de tez pálida y cabello corto de un color negro como la noche, sentada leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

-Ahhh...-se limito a responder el peli-naranja.

-Ve y háblale de una buena vez -lo animo.

-No es tan fácil -respondió.

-Claro que si, solo es un "hola" y empiezas la conversación - explico.

-¿Qué clase de motivación es esa? -Pregunto con una gota en la sien- en fin, no es fácil, entiende -insistió.

-No te es fácil porque te gusta no? Y no lo niegues que hasta te sabes su hora a la que viene a leer al parque -comento socarrón.

-Eh? -pregunto con la cara colorada.

-Lo tomare como un sí -sonrió- lo que quiero decir es...-suspiro- atrévete o después puede que lo lamentes, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa chica termine siendo tu destino -explico con los ojos brillosos, al contrario el parecía estar motivado y no su compañero.

-Y me lo dice quien no se atreve a hablarle a la mesera del Gotei Trece -soltó irónico.

-Eso es distinto -se defendió.

-Si claro -respondió sarcástico.

-En fin. Tengo que irme -miro su reloj- toma en cuenta lo que te dije ¿Si? -puso una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía- como sea, nos vemos luego -dijo para luego irse.

-Nos vemos...-murmuró mientras miraba como la figura de su primo desaparecía.

El peli-naranja soltó un sonoro suspiro para luego caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba, miro su reloj y vio que era las 4:05 de la tarde. Tenía aproximadamente dos horas más, las cuales las usaría para cualquier cosa. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara a trabajar de nuevo.

Sin mas camino en dirección hacia su apartamento, derrocharía su poco tiempo en asear su hogar, ya que con el poco tiempo apenas y podía hacerlo. Además de que su apartamento necesitaba urgentemente de esa tarea...

**-xYx-**

-Esto es un poco aburrido ¿No crees? -Comento desganado para luego bostezar.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo quejarme, esto paga la renta -bromeo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto -se rasco el cuello- apenas ha pasado una hora y ya quiero irme a casa -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Renji eres un flojo -se quejo su compañero.

-Lo que digas -fue lo único que respondió su amigo.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar encontrándose uno que otro grupo de amigos y personas caminando solas...lo habitual por decirlo así, apenas eran las 7:10 PM, no faltaba mucho para que el lugar comenzase a quedar desolado. Ichigo miro hacia al frente y a lo lejos vio a su jefe quien venía caminando en dirección hacia ellos.

-Ehh Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san -los saludo para luego mirar solo a Ichigo- Kurosaki quiero hablar contigo, solo será un momento -comento con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Claro...-atinó a responder.

-Uhhh ¿Qué hiciste? -murmuró su compañero en un tono que demostraba burla.

El peli-naranja solo lo miro fulminante para luego seguir a Ukitake. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que Ichigo agobiado por la curiosidad se aventuró a romper el silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hice algo mal o...?-Pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la pregunta.

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes -respondió divertido por las ideas del peli-naranja. Ichigo lo miro como esperando respuesta hasta que Ukitake suspiro y agrego.

-La razón por la que te llame es para decirte que, como he de suponer sabes quién tiene el turno del medio día cierto? -lo miro.

-Claro, Keigo...-murmuró entre-cerrando los ojos. Aun no sabía cómo seguía manteniendo ese trabajo.

-Bueno y como sabes, el...no tiene muy buena condición física que digamos -explico- por eso he decidido cambiarlo de horario ya que como es lógico, sin buena condición física como lograras atrapar a un ladrón en este lugar? -comento mientras ponía una mano en su sien.

-Y... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? -inquirió curioso.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que tu lo remplazarás -comento- de ahora en adelante tendrás el turno del medio día.

-Ah? -se limito a decir.

Suspiro- sé lo mucho que te gusta este horario pero dale una oportunidad, no todo es tan malo -sonrió.

Ichigo lo pensó por un momento para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Bien lo haré -sonrió levemente.

-Genial -exclamo alegre- en fin, tómate el día mañana, para que reajustes el horario, sabes a lo que me refiero -lo miro mientras que este asintió en respuesta- bueno, solo quería comentarte eso, tengo que irme ya que estoy un poco ocupado -sonrió nerviosamente- así que nos vemos -se despidió para luego comenzar a caminar.

Ichigo suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba pensando en que ya no podría hacer su actividad estando con nuevo horario, si, parecía un pervertido pero... ¡Él no tenía la culpa!

**-xYx-**

El día pasó muy rápido y consigo la llegada de su hora de trabajar. Condujo como era de costumbre, bajo del auto para luego caminar en dirección de ese gran lugar. Como si nada comenzó la misma rutina de todos los días, camino por todos los lados con intenciones de matar tiempo.

Suspiro- arg! Renji y Kaien tenían razón -bufo- ahora ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella -comento desganado.

Resignado siguió su camino por aquellos pasillos. Las horas pasaron eh Ichigo cada vez se sentía más aburrido, extrañaba la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Era su trabajo, no podía negarse a hacerlo por puro capricho. Sin más siguió su camino, iría a la cafetería, se le antojaba tomar un café y si era posible comer uno de esos delicioso postres. Estaba a poco de llegar cuando de la nada paró en seco.

Se frotó los ojos como si dudara de lo que observaba su vista, entre-cerro los ojos para enfocar mejor y cuando lo logro casi pierde el equilibrio.

-No puede ser...-comento nerviosamente y con la cara un poco sonrojada.

A lo lejos en una de las mesas de la cafetería se podía observar a la misma chica del parque, con taza en mano mientras leía el mismo libro de la vez anterior, al parecer no había terminado con el.

-Creo que no será tan malo después de todo...-murmuró con una sonrisa torcida sin que su leve sonrojo desapareciera.

**-xYx-**

-Espera... ¿Lo dices enserio? -su compañero asintió- wow, te lo dije... ¡Esto es una señal! -exclamo eufórico.

-Estás loco...-dijo con una gota en la sien por las ideas de su amigo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es el destino! -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Si lo que digas -comento.

-Por amor a las papas fritas aprovecha la oportunidad!

-Bien lo haré, ¿Feliz? -lo miro mientras que este asentía en respuesta- pero, para eso necesito tu ayuda -lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto curioso.

-Veras...

**-xYx-**

Ichigo se encontraba a unos metros de la cafetería y como lo supuso ella estaba a la misma hora en ese lugar. Se quedo en la misma zona, de vez en cuando (si tenía la oportunidad) volteva la vista hacia una de las mesas _"rayos, como odiaba no poder hacerlo_" se quejaba mentalmente para luego mirar hacia otro lado y divagar sobre el mismo tema, pero luego regreso rápidamente su mirada hacia el mismo sitio y vio que al parecer ella ya se iba.

Estaba a punto de caminar para hacerlo de una buena vez por todas, pero...de la nada observo como un chico corría rápidamente hacia ella, de inmediato supo las intenciones del sujeto. El chico la tomo por sorpresa arrebatándole el bolso.

Ichigo no supo si fue por instinto u otra cosa, ya que se echo a correr tras el chico de la chamarra, pero no había avanzado ni dos metros ya que lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado y sorprendido. La chica lo tomo por la parte de atrás de la chamarra para después jalarlo y de un movimiento que ni el sabia como pudo hacerlo, encestarle un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el chico cayera adolorido en el piso, "_debe tener demasiada fuerza para dejarlo en ese estado"_ se dijo mentalmente el peli-naranja sin quitar su impresión del rostro. Camino rápidamente hacia ellos hasta estar a una distancia estable.

-Eso te pasa por idiota -escuchó a la chica decir con fastidio mientras tomaba el bolso de sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto el peli-naranja mientras la observaba detenidamente impresionado, _"¡¿Cómo una enana tenia semejante fuerza?!"_.

-Ah? -ella lo miro para luego relajar el ceño- si me encuentro bien -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Segura? -insistió.

-Claro que sí, no molestes -respondió ya fastidiada.

-Eh? ¿Qué clase de hablarle a la gente es esa? Eres una amargada -entre-cerro los ojos.

-¿Quién te has creído para decirme eso? -lo miro fulminante.

-Solo decía...-se defendió.

-Como sea -se cruzo de brazos- espera...-comento extrañada para luego mirarle detenidamente.

-¿Qué? -pregunto un poco nervioso por la mirada de ella.

-Te he visto en algún lado...-dijo tratando de recordar- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Tú eres el chico que siempre me mira leer en el parque. ¿Cierto? -inquirió curiosa.

-Ah? -se sonrojo como un tomate- no sé de qué me hablas -miro hacia otro lado.

-Si eres tú, reconocería esa extraña cabellera en cualquier lado -comento sonriendo levemente.

-¿Como que extraña? Es natural si es lo que quieres saber -exclamo molesto.

-Ya lo sé, se nota que es natural cuando la miras de cerca tonto -entre-cerro los ojos un poco molesta, luego suspiro- en fin, tengo que irme -dijo para luego darse media vuelta.

_"Perderás la oportunidad"_ Ichigo escuchaba que una voz le decía eso, ¿La conciencia? No, no podía ser, pero fuera lo que fuera tenía razón.

-Espera...-comento llamando su atención, la chica lo escucho y volteo a verlo- yo...Eh, tú...-musitaba nervioso mientras se rascaba el cuello, luego carraspeo y la miro- m-me preguntaba ¿S-Si tu q-quisieras ir a c-comer? -termino de preguntar para luego tragar un poco de saliva por el nerviosismo.

Ella lo miro por un momento para luego sonreír divertida.

-Para parecer un delincuente y tener este trabajo...eres muy tímido -soltó una risita mientras lo miraba.

-Eh? ¡Solo responde! -Masculló fastidiado, tanto le había costado reunir valor para preguntarle.

-Sí, me parece bien -respondió más calmada.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto curioso.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? -lo miro y le sonrió.

Ichigo se sonrojo levemente por su sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Me esperarías ahí? -apunto a una de las mesas de la cafetería- tengo que encargarme de eso -apunto al chico de la chamarra quien yacía tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

-Bien -respondió para luego darse media vuelta.

-Pero antes que nada -ella lo miro y vio que tenía una mano extendida- soy Kurosaki Ichigo -se presento.

Ella lo miro por un momento para luego aceptar la mano del chico.

-Soy Kuchiku Rukia -se presento.

-Rukia...buen nombre -sonrió divertido.

-Lo mismo digo...fresita -bromeo para luego caminar hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-¡Oye! -se quejo, luego suspiro, volteo a ver al chico en el piso, se arrodilló hasta quedar a una distancia estable- te debo una...-murmuró al chico.

-Si no te decía que perderías la oportunidad no hacías nada –murmuró- no vuelvo a hacerte un favor desgraciado -el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia un puchero- mira como quedo mi cara -dijo apuntando a su mejilla en la cual se podía ver un gran moretón a causa del golpe anterior.

-No pensé que fuera a saber defensa personal -se excuso.

-Pues para la próxima piénsalo que para eso tienes un cerebro -comento mientras se levantaba del suelo- no cuentes conmigo de nuevo para esto, eres un idiota, me hubieras hecho caso y ponerte los malditos pantalones y hablarle maldita sea -masculló con la mirada fulminante.

-Si lo sé, relájate Kaien -trato de calmarlo- además...-comento mientras ponía una mano en su mentón- tengo dudas de que haya una próxima -sonrió burlón.

-Mas te vale o yo mismo me encargará de devolverte esta -apunto de nuevo a su mejilla para luego suspirar- solo espero que esto haya valido -comento más calmado.

Ichigo puso una mano en su hombro - lo valdrá -le dijo decidido con una sonrisa para luego marcharse en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Kaien miro por un momento hacia arriba para después soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-Ahora yo parezco el delincuente...-murmuró.

* * *

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado :3 en fin, sin más me despido.**

**¡Sayonara!**

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
